


Give it Up

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Switching, Young Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During a battle with a daemon Noctis's body is de-aged to about 12-14 years old, but his mind is still that of a twenty year old. Ignis is not happy to find out the fastest way for him to get his body back to normal. (Kinkmeme fill.)





	Give it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4842804#cmt4842804).
> 
>  

 

 

 

After realizing that—in the middle of a fierce hunt battle—Noctis had not only collapsed, but been shrunk, and that no curative could return him to normal, they scrambled to retreat. It was the middle of the night. All they could see from first glance was that Noctis looked small and fragile. Once they got back to the Regalia, they confirmed that Noctis appeared to be about 12-14 years old.  
  
No huge reward pay-out, and now this. They had really needed that money. After getting over the initial shock of finding himself regressed to the physical form of a kid, it's the first thing Noctis grumbled about. Then he thanked the stars that he'd at least retained his memories and personality as a twenty year old.  
  
They could now see why this hunt for a rare and dangerous ghost daemon had been listed with such a high reward; and why the tipster at Old Lestallum had given them such a shady look when they'd accepted the hunt.  
  
There was no way they could leave Noctis reduced to the body of a thirteen year old—not only because they were on their way to Altissia to get him married, but on the practical side, their battle capabilities had taken a hit. As he was now, Noctis couldn't even wield most of the weapons in his arsenal without hurting himself, and warping drained his stamina in no time flat. Moreover, he couldn't cope with making spells and curatives at the same rate as his normal self.  
  
Not good when the Empire was regularly air-dropping MTs on their heads.  
  
When they asked around among local hunters, they found out that the curse would wear off on its own after some time. They just had to wait several weeks, or several months. Also, everyone they asked seemed uncomfortable and like they were hiding some further information about the curse.  
  
Noctis wondered just how bad it could be. Would he actually die after a few weeks? Would he continue to regress until he stopped existing? Technically the curse would wear off that way, though he didn't want to put much faith in this explanation.  
  
After the first week Noctis felt ready to scream and throw himself off a cliff. He'd never felt more useless and pathetic (and horny at the most inappropriate times). Except maybe when he'd been thirteen for real. Only back then it had been normal, and he hadn't known what it would be like to have adolescence comfortably behind him.  
  
One night when they were camping outside Lestallum (because they couldn't afford to stay at a hotel), Gladio came back to their campsite late in the evening, smelling like an entire bar, and told Noctis that someone had to make a man out of him. Apparently the shortcut to lifting the curse was sex.  
  
"What the fuck. Is that all?" Noctis said. "Ugh, I could've been done with this shitshow a week ago."  
  
Only that Ignis's strained look reminded him things weren't really that simple. Apart from everything else going wrong thanks to this curse, his relationship with Ignis had dropped off an abyss. Every other interaction was loaded with awkward tension, and guilt that he hadn't been able to protect Noctis.  
  
There were no sneaky good morning kisses, no comfortable lingering touches throughout the day, no casual closeness and joking around.  
  
When Noctis looked at Ignis, the man glanced away, fussing too much with his glasses.  
  
Ignis cleared his throat. "A word in private, if you please, Noctis."  
  
Ignis gave him the full-length talk, tending to ramble in his reasoning and justification because this was personal and made him deeply uncomfortable. Stuff about how much he loved Noctis. Followed by every reason why he couldn't bring himself to have sex with a minor, even if it was Noctis.  
  
This wasn't actually a life-threatening curse after all. If Noctis could be patient, it would work out all right eventually. Sure, and in the meantime they were all suffering because of him, Noctis thought darkly.  
  
He tried to point this out. Their money problems had only been exacerbated by needing to buy new clothes and boots for Noctis, more food for his ridiculous teenage appetite, as well as extra curatives on a regular basis.  
  
They hadn't taken a decent hunt in days. Noctis couldn't even enjoy fishing much, because all of his tackles were designed for someone taller and stronger.  
  
By the end of their talk Noctis wanted to die, or sleep until the curse wore off. He dropped the issue because he didn't want to coerce Ignis.  
  
Afterwards, Gladio and Prompto also didn't say anything suggesting that Ignis should just suck it up, or that Noctis should screw someone else to break the curse. They certainly didn't volunteer either. Gladio was not taking one for the team; and Prompto was making an "oh gods please don't ask me" expression. Even if Prompto's ability to lighten the mood was taking a time-out, he later tried his best to cheer Noctis up with Assassin's Creed movie and his secret candy stash.  
  
In the following days, Gladio continued doing his best as Noctis's shield in battles. However, it had been a long time since the prince was so small and feeble, and he was having a hard time adjusting his movements and tactics in unfamiliar environments.  
  
A small blessing was that this young Noctis was not an identical version of him as he'd been in real life—this was a version created by magic, so the terrible scars on his back remained as healed as when he was twenty, and he had enough muscle-memory and limberness to stay out of too much trouble during fights.  
  
But the tension of uncertainty grew more palpable with each day.  
  
They were currently driving to the location of a hunt Gladio intended to take on with Prompto backing him up.  
  
"I'm going too. I'll be fine with my daggers," Noctis insisted.  
  
"No," Gladio said flatly. "I don't need you getting under my feet, Princess."  
  
"I'm serious! I can like, stay off to the side and use magic or something."  
  
"Coeurls don't fuck around with sides, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, Noct, don't worry about us! Gladio and I got this covered," Prompto said, making finger guns.  
  
"Oh sure, one minute the coeurls are too dangerous, the next they're fine? At least take Ig with you. He's good with magic."  
  
"That is out of the question, your highness," Ignis said.  
  
Noctis ground his teeth at the way Ignis kept distancing him. Petulantly he thought that if Ignis couldn't handle him at thirteen, he didn't deserve him at twenty. Only that Ignis had already put up with him for a whole year when he was thirteen.  
  
"Oh my fucking gods. Stop acting like I need to be chaperoned at all times. I can wait in the car by myself."  
  
"Pipe down, kiddo."  
  
Noctis chewed on his lower lip as Gladio and Prompto strutted out into the scrub away from the road. He took out his phone again, and opened King's Knight on reflex, though he'd already finished his dailys and couldn't be bothered doing anything else.  
  
"Noct."  
  
Noctis started on hearing Ignis say his name. Ignis's hands were clenching and unclenching on the steering wheel. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I've been thinking... perhaps I should be pragmatic about this."  
  
Noctis was so tired and fed-up with his life during the past week, he had zero patience left for delicate discussions.  
  
"You gonna fuck me?"  
  
Ignis spun around to face him, eyes shocked.  
  
"Noctis Lucis Caelum!"  
  
The tips of his ears reddened, and now Noctis felt his face go hot because Ignis was staring at him. Noctis was also reminded that recently he'd thought about sex more than he felt was sane; and he only had his own hands. It was slowly driving him out of his mind with frustration. OK, deep breaths.  
  
"I just—I can't stay like this, Ig. I'm so done."  
  
Oh great, now he sounded tearful. Noctis bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
"I mean, not that you have to. Obviously. I don't want to gross you out," he added softly.  
  
"Noctis." Ignis's voice sounded so gentle. "You could never gross me out. I have treasured you for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Even now?" Noctis leaned on the seat-back, digging his fingers into it.  
  
It was hard to admit to himself, but it had been a really long time since he'd felt as unwanted and lonely as he did while being cursed. He didn't want Ignis to force himself to do anything with him, but if this went on for much longer he wasn't sure what he'd be desperate enough to do. And that thought made him shudder.  
  
"Noctis... my feelings for you haven't changed at all." Ignis sighed, and let his hands slip from the steering wheel, as if that confession had drained him. "I love you, and I want to help you. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. I was just shocked and afraid…"  
  
Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis's neck from behind, and buried his face against Ignis's collar. He breathed in deeply. Ignis's gloved hands rested soothingly on his forearms.  
  
"Me too, but… I think about you all the time, about what it would feel like while, I'm like this." Noctis swallowed hard, and clung tighter to Ignis, even as the seat-back was still a barrier between them. He kissed the side of Ignis's neck, behind his ear.  
  
"Noctis... we can't do this now. The others could return at any time. However, when we cash in this hunt, I'll make arrangements to stay at a hotel. If that's what you'd like...?"  
  
"Yeah... definitely."  
  
Continuing their relationship on the road wasn't easy, continuing while on the way to get married wasn't easy, but they were making it work. They could get through this as well.  
  
Ignis turned further to meet Noctis's lips for a kiss. It was weird, a shock of wrongness the moment their mouths tried to fit together as usual. Ignis's mouth felt too large, all the sensations kind of overwhelming and uneasy, and hot.  
  
Their comfortable familiarity was missing, With his eyes closed Noctis felt like he was going to sink and disappear between Ignis's lips. Their movements were fumbling, mismatched, their teeth knocked together, and Noctis accidentally bit Ignis's tongue.  
  
"Sorry... this is weird." Noctis laughed nervously.  
  
"Certainly not the best angle for it either." Smiling apologetically, Ignis brushed the hair away from Noctis's face.  
  
Noctis was nervous how the rest of it would go, though it didn't do much to douse the heat coursing through him. He wanted Ignis so much, for Ignis to be his again, still. He needed to feel that Ignis had him, and that things would be okay.  
  
"Can we just, sit together for a bit?" Noctis asked.  
  
"I'd like that." Ignis helped him climb into the front seat, and there Noctis settled leaning against Ignis's shoulder.  
  
Their interlocked fingers rested between them, Ignis having removed his gloves. They didn't try to kiss again.  
  
Gladio and Prompto were only gone for half an hour, and in that time Noctis managed to nap a little.  
  
"Rise and shine, princess." Gladio slapped the edge of the Regalia's door.  
  
"We did it~" Prompto pipped up. "I thought I was gonna die, but did got it!"  
  
"This is gonna bring us enough cash to do some shopping and stay in Lestallum for the night. Don't even say it, Ig. I'm having a hot shower tonight, end of story."  
  
Ignis pushed up his glasses with a sigh, and Noctis stifled a laugh. Of course Ignis wasn't going to say no to staying at a hotel tonight, but from the look on his face he'd been planning a speech to convince the other two that they should spend their hard-earned cash on that. All for nothing.  
  
"I have no objections, as long as we make sure to replenish our curatives as well," Ignis said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
They reached Lestallum around early evening, Gladio and Prompto made straight for a hotel so they could shower before dinner; Ignis did the necessary shopping; and Noctis had too much time on his hands to get nervous again about the rest of the evening.  
  
They hadn't mentioned anything to Gladio and Prompto about their plan for tonight, but it'd be pretty obvious if he was back to his normal self again in the morning. Totally worth the awkwardness though. And could they really blame him after suffering this curse for almost two weeks? Hopefully they'd just be grateful.  
  
Noctis and Ignis had their own room booked, and Noctis was lounging on one of the twin beds after showering, killing time before dinner watching stupid qtube videos. Ignis returned with heavy bags of supplies, looking pleased. He sorted out the perishables and stored them in the mini-fridge, then he asked Noctis to bring the rest down to the Regalia. Noctis groaned lazily, but moved to do it because he figured Ignis might want to shower before dinner too.  
  
Only that when he got back to their room, Ignis was standing on a chair, checking a light-fitting.  
  
"What're you doing?" Noctis said slowly.  
  
"When planning on doing something extremely shady…"  
  
"You know I'm not actually thirteen."  
  
"I wonder about that sometimes…"  
  
Ignis continued methodically checked the room for recording devices, because he wasn't going to be satisfied until he concluded that the room was clean. Noctis helped out.  
  
"Now then, what would you like for dinner, Noct?"  
  
"Burgers!"  
  
Ignis grimaced. "Very well. The diner it is."  
  
"Hang on. Before we go can I just—try this again?" Noctis made Ignis sit on the end of a bed, bringing him down to his level. "I'm gonna kiss you, okay?"  
  
Ignis raised an eyebrow, but indicated that Noctis could go ahead. Noctis placed a tentative hand against Ignis's cheek. Ignis's gaze locked on him.  
  
Remembering that horrible kiss, both of them kept their eyes open, Ignis's mouth was slightly parted so Noctis ended up kissing his teeth more than his lips, but he couldn’t back down. He wouldn’t.  
  
He shut his eyes, and simply leaned into the touch of their lips pressing together. Noctis tilted his head to the side just a little more, and this time it felt almost right. Kissing was familiar territory. And it was more pleasant than it had been before, in the car.  
  
Ignis opened his mouth, and his tongue flicked into Noctis's mouth.  
  
The frustrations of the past days quickly melted into more tender longing, anticipation for later. Noctis's head was swimming with lust and heat, the cool leather of gloves so sensual on the nape of his neck as Ignis's hand caressed over his skin.  
  
Waiting until evening after a kiss like that was going to be hell, but if they didn't stop Noctis was probably going to come in his pants, and these were his only clean pair now that he was too small to wear any of his normal clothes.  
  
But wait he did. All the greasy delicious junk-food he could eat was a pretty good distraction. Prompto unintentionally or intentionally made a mess of the ketchup again; and Gladio was in a good enough mood to carry sleepy Noctis back to their hotel on his back.  
  
When they were alone in their room, Ignis began unpacking their bags with such methodical slowness Noctis groaned internally, wondering if he was ever going to get laid. Propped up on his elbows on the hotel bed, he watched Ignis work.  
  
“Iggy, you okay?” Noctis asked.  
  
“Yes, I'm fine, Noctis. It’s nothing. I need a shower.”  
  
Ignis turned to face Noctis, attempting to portray confidence and calmness he didn’t feel. He nodded his head decisively.  
  
“Right. Shower.” Ignis turned to stiffly stride into the bathroom.  
  
Noctis waited for a usual "You're welcome to join me," that never came. He shrugged, and tried not to feel hurt. It helped that his mind was on one track only, and images of a wet Ignis gliding his hands over soapy skin kept him occupied. Noctis pushed away his worries as his body flushed, and his dick hardened in anticipation.  
  
To make things faster he undressed himself. The old black t-shirt he was wearing was like a shirt-dress on his skinny body; and he hated the budget pack underwear they'd had to buy from a convenience store—none of them were royal black, and worse, they were brief-cut. He tossed them beside the bed.  
  
When Ignis stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, Noctis perked up again. He feasted his eyes on Ignis, taking in the flat stomach and tight abs; the well-defined pecs and peachy little nipples; his strong thighs.  
  
Ignis cleared his throat, still looking serious.  
  
"If this is merely about you having sex, we should probably—you should top. Hopefully that will be easiest on your body, and faster," Ignis said.  
  
Noctis blinked at Ignis being so flustered. "Are you saying I have no stamina when I top?"  
  
Ignis glared. "I'm trying to consider your well-being here, Noctis." Then his expression and tone softened. "Look, let’s just worry about you. Stamina doesn't matter in this.”  
  
"Uh yeah, sorry. I don't really mind either way." Noctis patted the bed beside him. "Got the lube ready." He gestured to the nightstand.  
  
"Good. I took the time to prepare myself in the shower; so we can get right to business."  
  
"Wow, you're really in a hurry, huh." Noctis frowned.  
  
A little foreplay would've been nice, and when he topped he liked fingering Ignis beforehand. This was so… clinical. Was he supposed to treat it that way too because they were just doing this to undo the curse?  
  
Ignis sighed shakily. "Yes, Noctis. Believe it or not, this situation is still not easy for me to deal with."  
  
He pressed the lube bottle into Noctis's hand, and then spread out on his stomach on the bed. Noctis's turn to sigh. He missed his affectionate sexy boyfriend, and now Ignis wasn't even going to face him. Time to suck it up and get his body back to normal as soon as possible.  
  
Noctis slid into the gap between Ignis's legs, lubed up his hard cock. His body had no apparent problem getting with the program. He spent a moment running his hands up and down Ignis's sides, then his thighs, before grasping his ass-cheeks to spread him open. He settled the head of his dick against Ignis's opening, and tried to push inside, but he just slipped past a couple of times. Ignis's body was still too tense to make this easy.  
  
Ignis grunted out, "Wait," reaching back to grasp his own ass with one hand, and Noctis's cock with the other.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
Once he was inside, Noctis used both hands to brace himself on the bed. He breathed deeply, placing his cheek on Ignis's back, needing the contact. Ignis groaned, long and low, hands clenching against the blanket.  
  
Now that he was here, Noctis had no intention of letting himself finish in a hot minute. He focused on breathing the way Ignis had showed him, deep and slow, meant to calm and help him focus when things became overwhelming.  
  
Noctis began rolling his hips, sliding his leaking dick in and out of Ignis.  
  
Soon they were both breathing rapidly, little gasps escaping Ignis on each thrust. Noctis was moaning with need. The feel of Ignis, hot and slick, squeezing around him was nearly overwhelming. His eyes fell closed as he fought for control. They flew open when he felt Ignis arch in a way that seemed designed to drive him over the edge.  
  
Noctis scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin of Ignis's back, sometimes biting down just hard enough to leave a pink mark.  
  
“Noct!” Ignis choked out, hips canting backwards, and Noctis gave in to his pleasure. A short and sharp orgasm that didn't feel much like satisfaction.  
  
Ignis seemed to feel it. He lifted his head, turning to catch Noctis's eye as his hips, which had been rocking back and forth, stilled. His expectation was palpable.  
  
Noctis looked down. He'd definitely come, but so far he was still not cured.  
He ran a soothing hand over Ignis's lower back, trying to calm himself as well.  If the curse were broken, he should have reverted instantaneously. That's how these things usually worked.  
  
Ignis was tense under him, and suddenly propped himself up on his elbows. The silent panic in his eyes spoke of their worry that the tip about the cure had been nothing but a sick joke.  
  
Noctis was feeling more generous. He supposed that they'd just failed to meet the requirements somehow. What if these old-ass monsters didn't consider the deed done unless semen transferred from an older/wiser man into his body?  
  
So he tried giving Ignis a blowjob, but it still wasn't enough. All that did was leave Noctis teary eyed, while trying to swallow down every drop even as it felt way too much in his smaller mouth.  
  
“Are you okay, Noct?” Ignis asked, his expression tender and regretful.  
  
Noctis nodded. He flopped down on the bed. There wasn't even a hint of weird vertigo-magic-transformy feeling to hint that they'd been successful.  
  
"What the fuuuuck," he groaned.  
  
That just left one more obvious option.  
  
"I think you need to come in my ass, Ig."  
  
"I really don't think we should risk it." Ignis had made it clear from the beginning that he was most reluctant to penetrate Noctis anally.  
  
Noctis shook his head. “No—” He stopped, blew out a frustrated breath, then met Ignis's eyes. “I want to. I, just… we've already come this far."  
  
"Quite far enough I think."  
  
"Do I have to tie you up?"  
  
He'd been joking in exasperation, but the loaded silence in which Ignis would not meet his gaze made him reconsider.  
  
"Ooookay." He flexed his hands on Ignis's wrists. "If I tie you up are you going to stop fussing and let me ride your dick?"  
  
"Astrals give me strength."  
  
"Hey, I'm serious."  
  
"…Fine. But first, let me get you ready. The last thing I want is to hurt you." Ignis's voice was soft and soothing, his kiss full of tenderness. Noctis melted into it. He settled on Ignis's lap, and let him get to work.  
  
He felt one, long finger between his cheeks, petting at his hole, wet with lube. Ignis slowly pushed it inside. It slid in smoothly, and Noctis leaned his head on Ignis's shoulder, sighing.  
  
“More…” Noctis said. “I can take it."  
  
But Ignis was as careful with him as ever. Careful like his first time. Noctis didn't have those first-time nerves though, and his hole felt relaxed and eager to be filled. Ignis could feel it too, and soon he had three slick fingers sliding in and out of Noctis.  
  
Pre-cum dribbled from Noctis's cock. He wanted to come like this, stuffed full of Ignis's fingers even though it wouldn't lift the curse.  
  
Ignis picked up his pace and went harder with each carefully placed thrust. He held Noctis with his other arm, getting Noctis's hips to angle just right. So close. Noctis's breath hitched, and he fell silent as he tensed up, clenching his hands on Ignis's shoulders.  
  
Noctis had four fingers in his ass, coming dry. A deep, pulsating orgasm that tore through him, and Ignis held him tight as he trembled and tried to keep Ignis fucking him through it. His body relaxed a bit, and his breathless gasps turned into a sigh of bliss.  
  
“Gods,” Ignis breathed against the side his head, “Noct.”  
  
Noctis's skin prickled with heat, his breathing strained into a faint groan at the back of his throat at the sound of his name on Ignis's lips.  
  
"Do you still want me to tie you up?" Noctis wanted to give Ignis something he liked.  
  
"If you don't mind..."  
  
"I totally don't mind. You're always hot when you're tied up."  
  
Ignis blushed a little at that. Noctis crawled off him, so Ignis could go find their rope since he knew where everything always was. Luckily the bed-frames were a little fancier than most, with metal arches and lattices—enough for securing Ignis's wrists above his head.  
  
Noctis tied a knot that would be quick to release, and Ignis could reach if he needed to. The rope was not so much there to prevent Ignis from moving at all, but to let him feel comfortably restrained, give him the sensation of pulling against something that held him captured. To give the illusion of not having control of the situation and being at Noctis's mercy, to be used by Noctis at his pleasure.  
  
These were the sort of simple things that had Ignis licking his lips, staring up at Noctis with lust and anticipation. His cock was hard again, thick and straining over his abdomen.  
  
Noctis nuzzled at Ignis's chest and throat. That Ignis wanted to add some play to this helped reassure him; Ignis was okay with seeing this through, and it relaxed them both.  
  
He quickly lubed up Ignis's cock, and then tossed the bottle to the side. Their eyes meet. Noctis moved further down Ignis's body, straddling him with his narrow thighs. He reached behind himself to take hold of Ignis.  
  
Noctis started to slowly sink down on Ignis's cock. He was already so sensitive, just feeling the head spread open his smaller body had him gasping at the sudden wave of pleasure.  
  
"Oh fuck,” Noctis moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. The slow slide down made him light-headed.  
  
Ignis wasn't unaffected either. He was biting his lip, unable to stop the stuttering little movements of his hips as he longed to rock up into Noctis's ass. Each slow inch until Noctis had all of him inside looked like blissful agony on his dazed face. He was breathing heavily by the time Noctis let his weight rest on top of him.  
  
Noctis was so full. He'd never felt this opened up and stuffed before, and it was doing things to him. His sweet spot was throbbing with painful pleasure, each little shift of his body or twitch of Ignis's cock sending a little jolt through him.  
  
Noctis let out a shaky breath, and began to slowly ride Ignis as best as he could. He rested his hands on Ignis's chest as he found a nice rhythm, shuddering around the cock filling him better than anything else. He loved it. He loved feeling so undone and close to coming when they'd barely started.  
  
A high needy moan squeezed past his throat. Noctis writhed, grinding his hips down and panting hard.  
  
His body went rigid as he started to come, hard. He glanced down at the wet tip of his cock, watched thick pulses of cum spurting out and coating Ignis's tight abs while his body squeezed around Ignis's cock.  
  
Ignis let out a loud surprised moan. His fingers clenched, and his arms flexed against the hold of the ropes around his wrists. It was like he was straining to break free in frustration and longing.  
  
"Noct… gods you're so—" Ignis let out another loud deep groan.  
  
He rolled his hips, lifting Noctis and pushing deep into him at the same time. It felt amazing, but also on the edge of too much. Noctis whimpered.  
  
"Untie me, please. Let me hold you," Ignis gasped.  
  
"Yeah, just a sec."  
  
Noctis was slumped against Ignis's chest, and he wasn’t sure if he leaned down, or if Ignis leaned forward, but their lips met in a tender little kiss. With shaky fingers, Noctis tugged at the knot release, and in a moment Ignis had his arms around him. Noctis’s body convulsed again when Ignis eased out of him; he pressed his teeth into Ignis's shoulder to stifle a sob.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, 's so good. Keep going. You gotta… inside me, remember?"  
  
Ignis turned them in place with the sound of a protesting mattress. When he pressed inside Noctis again, painfully gentle, the skin to skin contact was nearly too much. Ignis felt impossibly hot inside him, impossibly big once he slid all the way in.  
  
His legs were pushed up, folded against his chest. He could feel the heat and the bulk of Ignis pushing him down into the cheap mattress. Noctis could barely breathe, but he felt amazing. He was covered by Ignis, smothered by Ignis. Ignis's scent was all he could smell.  
  
There were tingles running up and down his spine, his cheeks hot with lust. Noctis looked down his sweaty, teenaged body to see he was hard again. The ecstasy had continued on after his release, and another wave of pleasure took control as he blinked up blearily into Ignis's lust-filled gaze.  
  
Noctis could feel the sweat that was gathering between them, and the way that droplets trickled across his skin. Ignis's hips were rocking slowly, torturously, inexorably against his, rubbing against him inside and out, and making Noctis whine with pleasure.  
  
“K-kiss me…” he said weakly.  
  
Ignis kissed Noctis with everything he had—lust, longing, passion, love. Noctis licked at the tip of Ignis's tongue, and Ignis groaned into his mouth, shifting his body to gather Noctis into his arms, practically into his lap.  
  
“Aah…” Noctis slid a hand down to shakily grasp at Ignis's hip. Ignis twined his fingers with Noctis's seeking hand.  
  
"Close?" Noctis murmured against his lips.  
  
Ignis hummed an affirmative, and then trailed his mouth lower to lick and suck at the junction of Noctis's neck and shoulder. The movement of his hips became surer, more forceful and quick.  
  
Noctis curled forward, needing more of that maddening pressure against his sweet spot. Ignis's breath was harsh in his ear, but the low growl of his name made Noctis's toes curl. Punctuated with deep thrusts it shoved Noctis headlong over the edge. Two, three more thrusts and Ignis followed him, coming with a hoarse cry that made Noctis writhe again as he felt Ignis paint his insides.  
  
Ignis cradled him through the last waves of his own orgasm, kissing him deeply, affectionately.  
  
Noctis's eyes were closed, but he could feel the release of magic wash over him in the wake of Ignis's climax. Ignis made a startled noise, and then held him even closer and kissed him again—slow and sweet, and like it might last all night.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
